


New Found Desires

by MrGr33d



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGr33d/pseuds/MrGr33d
Summary: With new found desires, the Zero Tails want nothing more than to live and dine on the worlds despair. Yet, without a suitable host its wish will go unfilled. Unfortunately for the world and its victim the perfect host presents itself just before the falling sky fortress Ancor Vantian takes the creature to its grave. (One shot inspired by the "Bonds" film.)





	New Found Desires

**New Found Desires**

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes**   **only.**

* * *

 

The life form known as the Zero-Tails wasn't supposed to have desires of its own. Indeed, it was created to serve as nothing more than as a power source for ` _The Land of Skies`_  ultimate weapon the ` _Ancor Vantian`_. As such, its only impulse should have been the seeking out of negative energy to produce Dark Chakra for that end.

Logically, with its host Shinnō dead, the flying fortress well on its way to destruction and its surviving fragments slowly starving to death the creature should have simple allowed itself to die. The fact being that with its purpose no longer being able to be fulfilled, the Chakra beast had no reason to continue its existence. And yet to the organism's confusion, another utterly alien impulse was springing to life within the last remnants of the previously single minded being.

 ** _I want to live?_**  The newly born ego questions curiously, unable to fully comprehend the new desire that was becoming ever more insistent among the multitude of fledgling emotions.  ** _I want to live!_**  With ever growing certainty the few remaining pieces of its shattered body begin to seek out a new host, no longer paralysed by its new-found feelings.

 ** _I want to live!, I deserve to live! I NEED to live!_**  With each repetition of the mantra the Zero-Tails resolve only becomes more firm as it does demanding, its hunger to exist almost maddening. It didn't know why it was feeling this way. Perhaps its previous host's emotions had bled into and warped the being from its original limitations. Maybe it was a chance evolutionary mutation. Whatever the case all the creature knew as its rapidly dying pieces frantically searched for sustenance was that it had to survive.

 ** _I'm better than them!,_** the Zero-Tail acknowledges firmly as many of its surviving parts latch on and drink deep from the well of despair overflowing from the remaining Sky-Nin,  ** _I am the superior being and they are nothing more than cattle._**

It was oh so clear now. Humans may have created the Zero-Tail`s, but with its mind now freed from the shackles of its previously simple existence it realises for the first time how utterly inferior they are. The fact being that it was capable of wielding godly powers with no limit so long as there was despair to fuel it, humans by contrast pathetically limited.

 **I will dominate this world!** The Zero-Tail`s decides as the intoxicating flavour of the Sky-Nins dreams being destroyed washes over it, _**It is only proper afterall that the superior being guides the lesser.**_  However, just as the Zero-Tail`s lofty ambitions begin to take form a new and most unwelcome emotion settles within the Chakra Beast.

**_Will I survive long enough to accomplish my desire?_ **

For the first time it feels fear, doubt settling in as it realises how fleeting its current supply of negative energy will ultimately end up being. Indeed, the Sky-Nins anguish was slowly turning into sickening hope as they flee the crashing fortress with their lives intact. The supply of negative energy it needed to survive dwindling into nothingness. In an instant the Zero-Tail`s realises its folly and begins to direct its remnants to find a less shallow and more reliable source of pain to feed off of. A search that turns to panic as none of the humans still present on the sky fortress seemed to meets its needs.

 ** _"Hungry...Hungry...HUNGRY!"_**  , it screams woefully as its new found sense of self is consumed as surely as its body, the excruciating agony driving the zero tails conciseness to the brink of insanity. Starvation ironically driving the zero tails body to cannibalise its own despair in a futile effort to survive a few moments more.

It is not enough.

Desperate, the creature`s last remnant throws caution to wind and throws itself at the first human available, thoughts of the hosts suitability forgotten. Not wasting a moment, the remnant latches on to the passing human's ankle and burrows itself deep into the now identified females' chakra network. Spreading throughout the girl's body like a virus, the Zero-Tail`s spreads its vines across the humans entire being as it wraps its cores tightly around her heart.

Settling in as the girl`s memories begin to flood into the parasitic creature, the Zero-Tail`s allows itself to feel a great deal of satisfaction at its choice. Truly, her memories are filled with such a dizzying degree of negativity that for the first time ever it wondered if it would actually feel full.

 ** _There are bright spots of course,_**  The creature admits as it flicks away those flecks of positivity that have the audacity to sully its otherwise pleasurable meal of dark emotion. Fond memories of time spent with her family, team-mates, Sensei, friends and most prominently the boy she loves. Yet, they all come burdened by the link they share with the girl`s darkest memories and emotions.

The pain of losing a mother to disease, a harsh disapproving father and clan that made her feel worthless, the humiliation of being regularly beaten by a younger sister, feeling like a burden to her team-mates and Sensei, Friends, most prominently a pink haired girl, that she was envious of despite how kind they were to her, A blonde haired boy who she loves yet whom barely knows she exists.

All more than enough energy to sustain and help grow the Zero-Tail`s power.

 ** _You will do nicely girl,_**  the Zero-Tail`s muses as it watches through its host eyes the girls escape and reunion with the aforementioned blonde. Recognising the male human as one of the ones who killed its previous host and nearly helped end its own existence, it continues sinisterly,  ** _I will very much enjoy the taste of your despair as I use your hands to end his life._**

It would take time of course, the inconvenient truth being that it had taken Shinnō many years to cultivate the power necessary to power  _`Ancor Vantian`_. Yet, the Zero-Tail was not the foolishly impatient Shinnō. It would not leave a trail of broken hosts in its wake like he did. No it would allow the fruit to ripen properly before transcending, for a god had all the time in the world.

And what an appetizing fruit her current host was.

Despite being a skilled kunoichi and seemingly attractive, at least by human standards, the girls self esteem was so mind boggling low it was almost laughable. What`s more, the little confidence she managed to accrue was fragile to the extreme. So much so that the Zero-Tail suspected the girls entire conception of self worth would implode if this Naruto, who was excitable recounting his fight with Shinnō, told her she was worthless.

As such, combined with her shy demeanour, poisonous home life, and dense love interest the Zero-Tail was practically salivating at the thought of the prospective meals that would surely come its way. Indeed, so caught up its excitement is the creature that it hadn't even noticed how Hinata had faded into the background upon the arrival of a pink haired kunoichi.

Suppressing a shiver of delight as a spike of jealousy passes through its host at the sight of Naruto fawning over the girl known as Sakura, the Zero-Tail promise`s **, _Don't you worry Hinata Hyuga. I'll make sure to that their suffering is so utterly agonising that I`d wager the generated despair will make the most intoxicating meal yet._**

Watching with dark amusement as Hinata greets the pinkett with a warm smile, the guilt over her selfish envy proving quite delicious, the Zero-Tail`s mentally smiles.

 ** _And who knows….,_** It ponders with eerie anticipation, the thought proving more and more enticing with each moment as it explores the girls dark desires,  ** _Maybe by the time I'm done making the necessary changes you`ll revel in their pain just as much as I._**

** Several years later **

Konoha is burning. The village hidden in the leaves awash with searing flames as the agonised wails of the dead and dying permeates the air. The only deviation to the harrowing sounds the chilling laughter of a shadowy humanoid figure as it fights a man clothed in the traditional white robes of the Hyuga.

A harrowing scene that the former Hyuga clan`s teenage heiress suddenly finds herself witnessing as if she had been pulled out of some unknown void. Yet, any thoughts as to how the current events came to be are instantly discarded by the dark haired beauty as she recognises her father.

"Otou-san!", Hinata calls out in concern, her voice thick with desperation as she tries to move and aid him. Yet to the fair skinned girls growing horror she finds herself unable to move, her struggles futile in the face of an oddly numb body. Looking down Hinata lets out a startled cry as she realises for the first time that her body is simply not there.

Nothing.

No limbs. No torso. Not even a humble toe was currently in existence. The only semblance of life the Hyuga could claim being the disembodied gaze that was limited to the most rudimentary of movements. A gaze that against Hinata`s will is being drawn upwards to witness helplessly as her father's  _`Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms`_ is playfully avoided by the chuckling creature.

Seemingly bored, the monster stops its dance without warning and lashes out at her father with a multitude of crimson tendrils. The girls breath hitches as they near but to her relief a protective dome of chakra springs to life around him, the ` _Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation`_  deflecting the brunt of the assault.

Yet Hinata`s solace is short lived as the spinning sphere fades and she realise that some of the sinister appendages had managed to strike before Hiashi`s ultimate defence could be activated. Covered in multiply lacerations from which a steady streams of blood was now pouring, long black hair matted in crimson, her father drops to one knee with a pain filled grunt.

In a flash the beast seizes its prey by the throat before lifting him effortlessly into the air, an ever widening sinister smile its only discernible feature. Indeed bar the oddly luminescent grin Hinata cannot pierce the darkness that greedily guards the creature from her normally all seeing ` _Bakugan`_ , lavender eyes straining at the effort.

 _Please Kami let me help him, let me save my father._ The girl prays to any who would listen as her efforts prove as fruitless as before, panic beginning to set in as she desperately searches for a miracle.  _I can't...I can't lose him like this._ A dark chuckle is the only answer Hinata receives.

" ** _The only Kami worth mentioning is me and I'm afraid I can't grant your first request,"_** It informs cheerfully between sniggers as it tilts its head back and for the first time reveals two piercing crimson eyes amongst the darkness of its form. Sucked in with its commanding gaze, Hinata doesn't even a moment to process how the thing read her mind before it sighs thoughtfully, " ** _But you're right chocking him to death isn't really the end he deserves given how he's improved as a father in the last few years. After all I'm not a monster and mercy is within a Kami`s remit."_**

Despite herself Hinata almost allow a sliver of to hope to be natured within as the now decidedly female voice washes over her. Yet detecting the underlining glee laced throughout the creatures words, she realises in a panic that something much worse was being planned for her father.

Beginning to shout out pleas for mercy Hinata barely manages a despondent "Please..." before the sickening sound of a neck snapping reaches the distraught girl. Greif stricken, none existent tears flowing freely, Hinata has no choice but to watch as her father's limp corpse is casually discarded against the wreckage of an inflamed home.

 ** _He should have been a better father,_** His murderer comments off-handily with a satisfied smile as she strolls towards Hinata, it's now identified long hime cut hair, white as snow, swaying eerily around her curvaceous form like snakes poised to strike,  ** _A few years of slightly improved behaviour doesn't make up for years of neglect and abuse don't you agree?_**

Not waiting for an answer she stops briefly to prod the corpse of a young girl with short brown hair, whom Hinata would have sworn was not there a moment ago, before continuing sweetly,  **"She should have been a better sister, always showing off like that wasn't very nice."**

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata exclaim with a grimace as she recognise the body of her beloved younger sibling, the pain of the Hyuga`s anguish becoming almost too much to bare. However her ordeal is far from over as another body seemingly appears from thin air at the tormentor's side. Chocking out a sob, the last vestiges of strength begins to leave her as she recognises the familiar spiky blonde hair and whiskered cheeks of the boy she loves.

" ** _Ohhh don't worry he's still alive.",_**  The creature, its skin pale as chalk, insists as she hoists him up and runs her hand lovingly over his bruised visage,  **" _Despite needing to learn a thing two about ignoring a woman's feelings I still love Naruto and fully intent to enjoy him thoroughly once his punishment is over."_**  She purrs lustfully as her hands begin to explore his body with covetous fever.

Seeing her touch grow ever adventurous a fury grows within Hinata as she watches this creature who has taken everything defile the man the girl holds so dear. More importantly for Hinata however is the realisation she was allowing herself to break a very important nindo. A nindo made between herself and Naruto many years ago to never give up no matter the odds. A promise that she has strived to uphold regardless of the many setbacks she suffered.

 _Naruto wouldn't want me to give up and neither would Otou-san or nee-chan._ She affirms, the reminder of her pact temporally suppressing the girls crippling sorrow.  _I don't care how hopeless my situation is, I **Will** find away to stop you._

"Get away from Naruto-Kun!", Hinata demand forcefully, her gaze determined as she challenges the self styled Kami , "I won't let a monster like you hurt anyone else."

For a moment the oddly familiar female seems shocked, its previously unshakable confidence and general amusement shattered. Yet, it soon restores itself as she lets out a hearty laugh while Hinata continues to stare deviant daggers at the murderess.

Wiping a disturbingly ruby tear from its eyes, she comments merrily, " ** _A monster like me? How amusing."_**  Steeping right through Hinata as easily as mist, the girl suddenly feels as if she has been bathed in a icy darkness that only knows sorrow . A sorrow that is threatening to drag Hinata down and drown her under its irresistible pull. However when all seems lost the feeling abates, not enough to escape but at the very least tolerable enough to remain a float.

Opening her eyes tentatively Hinata is surprised to find that the woman who had seemingly stepped right through her is nowhere to be seen. What's more as the confused Hyuga looks around in fretful search for her assailant she realises that the previous feeling of disembodiment was gone.

Raising a newly returned hand shakily to her face, Hinata can't help but feel relieved that she was no longer helpless.  _I have a body again. I can finally fight her now. I **can**  save Naruto. _Yet her fleeting joy is soon lost as Hinata become aware of another truth.  _Something is wrong._ Indeed _,_ that feeling of being adrift in a sea of despair is still very much present within her. What's more as Hinata withdraws her hand she realises that it, though recognisable as her own in form, is deathly pale and riddled with black veins.

"Just like...", Eyes widening in shock, her dread filled words go unfinished as the horror filled realisation hits.

" ** _Thats right...",_**  Comes the self satisfied purr of Hinata`s own voice through lips the girl no longer has control of. A state of affairs that quickly spreads to the rest of her body as Hinata moves towards a burned out home and fishes out a shard of glass. Raising the reflective surface up despite Hinata`s best attempts to stop it, she lets out a internal wail of despair as the terrifying image of her own face comes into view.

A face that no matter how pale by whatever corruption flowed through Hinata`s veins is most assuredly hers. A face that she now recognise as the one who killed her father and sister. A face that grins wickedly back as it crows,  ** _"...We are one in the same. I am Hinata Hyuga. I am the one who killed my family and avenged the wrongs done to me. I am one who finally claimed Naruto and punished those who would take him from me. I am the one who will dominate this world. I am this worlds new Kami."_**

* * *

 

** END **

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
